Semi Crystar
The Semi Crystar (セミクリスター) is a Japanese 4.5×6 folding camera announced by Crystar Kōki in 1953. The Korin and Union Model U are name variants of the same camera. General description The camera is a vertical folder with folding struts copied from the Ikonta. The tubular finder is to the right when the camera is held vertically by the photographer, the reverse of the usual arrangement. There is a body release on the right of the viewfinder, and the advance knob, folding bed release and accessory shoe are on the left. The back is hinged to the right and contains a single red window at the top left, protected by a vertically sliding cover. All the cameras have a front-cell focusing 75mm f/3.5 lens; the lens name differs on the various models but it is perhaps merely a matter of branding. On all the cameras observed so far, the shutter has B, 1–200 speeds, a self-timer and an ASA synch post. The camera is extremely similar to the first version of the Semi Mihama except that the top plate is leather covered and that there are no cut-offs in the folding struts. These models are perhaps name variants of the Semi Mihama. The Semi Crystar The Semi Crystar is sometimes called "Semi Crystar Model U" or "Crystar Model U", and no confirmation has been found of its official name. The name "Semi Crystar Model U" is found in , item 1290, and in , p.546 (about the Korin). An example has been offered by a Japanese dealer as a "Crystar Model U". The brand name Crystar is embossed in the front and back leather, and the lens name is C. Magni Anastigmat. The camera was featured in the April 1953 issue of , with the Magni lens and an NKS shutter. , p.351. The actual examples observed so far have the shutter name MGN inscribed at the bottom of the speed rim. Example pictured in , item 1290, and example observed for sale in Japan, lens no.6030. The Korin The Korin is a name variant of the Semi Crystar, whose distributor is unknown. The lens is called C. Korin Anastigmat, and the name KORIN is embossed in capital letters, in the front leather and in the case. One example has been observed with an NKS shutter, another is reported with a K.O.C. shutter. NKS: example observed in an online auction. K.O.C.: , pp.545–6. The Union Model U The Union Model U is another name variant, probably sold by the company Union Kōgaku which also sold the Union Semi, a name variant of the Zenobia. The brand name Union is embossed in the leather covering at the front and perhaps at the back too, and the name "Union Model-U" is perhaps inscribed above the viewfinder. "Union" at the back, "Union Model-U" above the viewfinder: see the report in this post at experts.about.com, for a camera coming with a case marked "Semi Crystar". The lens is called C. Union Anastigmat. One example is pictured in with an MSK shutter, engraved M.S.K. at the bottom of the speed rim. Example pictured in , item 1424. Notes Bibliography * Item 498. (Unlike most other entries in this book, no advertisement is reproduced and no picture is given.) * P.83 (brief mention only, mistakenly calling the camera "Semi Cristar"). * Pp.231 and 545–6. * Items 1290 and 1424. Links In English: * Post at experts.about.com asking for identification of a camera marked "Union Model-U" (the answer speaks of the Union C II, a different camera) Crystar, Semi Category: S Crystar, Semi